The Alternate Universe Machine
by seasprin
Summary: Makana has won a prize drawing from Michio Kaku! This is her first Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The plan

It was a cold winter morning of January 14, 2013. It was the day that all students from East St. John High School would return to classes after winter vacation. One particualar student, Makana Graves, was all dressed and ready to attend the lessons.

When Makana exited the warm interior that was her dad's car, she felt cold yet welcomed by the cold embrace. She loved the cold. She wanted to move up north where it snows all of the time, but her parent's said no.

Makana entered the building after the first bell rang. within a minute or two she entered her first class, which was Inro to BCA A computer and typing class for the spring semester. Makana chose a seat and to much of Makana's surprise...

Her best friend, Dionjanae entered and she took a seat next to Makana.

"Hey, Makana!" Dionjanae greeted in hyperactive happiness.

"Good Morning, Dionjanae!" Makana Replied.

Once the tardy bell rang, all of the students came in and the teacher introduced himslef. Turns out, he had the same last name as Makana's.

"Great now everyone will be wondering if I'm related to him..." Makana thought.

The class went on about rules and procedures and such. It was like the first day of school all over again. Then the morning announcment guy came on the intercom. The students stood up and placed their hands over their hearts.

They said the pledge and then the announcements. Mrs. Triche, came on after them and stated her own announcments. The last one, however, caught everyone's attention.

"We will be hosting a contest from the Quantum physics Invention association. Anyone who would like to be a part of this contest or enter please fill out a form in the Library on your lunch shifts. The prize will be on the form as well."

Then the intercom went off and classes resumed. The bell rang after second block and first lunch was now happening. That was Makana and Dionjanae's lunch shift as well. They went straight to the Library and to find nerds and geeks of all kinds there.

They were all filling out the form and Makana recieved one and started filling out hers. "I'll be right back, Makana," Makana nodded and Dionjanae went out the Library door. A few seconds before completion, Dionjanae walked back in.

"Well, Mrs. Triche asked me to be in charge of the names that will be randomly picked. What's the prize?"

"Oh! Something absolutly AMAZING! I _have_ to win this!"

"Okay, What is it?" She asked again.

"It's called "The Alternate Universe Machine"!"

"You don't mean-?"

"Correct! We can go to Hogwarts or even vacation... For FREE with this machine!" Dionjanae sqeaked in delight.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think you'll win?" Dionjanae asked.

"You bet I'll win, I just came up with a brilliant idea!"

"Cool!"

"Dion, my house, after school. We're having a meeting and your pretty face better be there!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Kay-" The bell rang at that second.

**AFTER SCHOOL!**

"Okay, Dion, I have a plan that will surely make me win that machine!"

"What's the plan?"

"The plan is, You have make sure they pick me!"

"How? You saw how many nerds want that thing! Just... How?"

"It's easier than you think. Right here, I have a box with nothing but MY names in it!"

"It looks exactly like the boxes they'll be using to pick names..."

"Exactly. All you have to do is give the ol' box the switch-a-roo!"

"I have to switch the boxes?"

"Yup!"

"Okay! That'll work i'm sure!"

"Good! Take this box and switch them out."

"How do I know which is which?"

"I placed a mark to identify."

"Awesome!"

It was so much of a stress relief when Makana found out that she had the original box with her. She took the box and replaced it. Makana took the original. Since they had some time left before Mrs. Felicia could pick Dion up...

They decided to look at all the names that entered.

"Aubrey Stewart?" Makana laughed.

"Oh my god! Really?"

They both laughed and Dionjanae went home and Makana hid the box until she found away to get rid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The winner is...

A few days had passed and it was now Friday. The day where they announce the winner of the Alternate Universe Machine. All of the high school were sitting down in the bleachers and waiting with anticipation.

Toby, one of the geeks, was all like "When are they gunna announce the winner I can't believe it... I'm so tired..."

"That's stupid," a girl near him said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr. Michio Kaku!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the famous quantum physist.

"Thank you, and now it is the moment we've all been waiting for. Time to pick a name and see who will win the Alternate Universe Machine!"

Everyone cheered again. Makana smirked. She knew she would get picked. And in her point of view, She did not care if it was cheating. she needed that machine more than anybody in the gym. Dionjanae brought the box full of "Makana Graves" in it.

He placed his hand in the box and pulled out a...

"MAKANA GRAVES!" Mrs. Triche said for Mr. Kaku did not know how to prononce her name.

Makana came down the bleachers and onto the court and shook hands with Mr. Kaku and he said congradulations. Dionjanae took the box away without anyone noticing so that the nerds and geeks would not suspect anything.

Makana was a good actress, she pretended to be so surprised and happy. She even cried and Mr. Kaku handed her a brown box.

"The Alternate Universe Machine is now yours to keep, Ms. Graves," he said to her. She held it up and the rest of the students cheered while the other nerds and geeks were all pouty and dissapointed. Once school was over that day, Dionjanae went over to Makana's house again. They had to think of where to go first.

"Why don't we read the manual first?" Makana Suggested.

"Cool!" Dionjanae replied.

"Wow! It's like Narnia!"

"What do you mean, Makana?"

"If we were to go to a certain place, for say, ten days, It only takes ten MINUTES here!"

"That's too cool!"

"I know right!"

"Alright it's 7:50 in the evening! Why don't we try it out?"

There was a knock at Makana's bedroom door.

"Dinner, girls!" Makana's dad informed. "We'll talk about it after dinner."

"Kay!" Dionjanae said with glee, she was so hungry.

"Yum! Campbell's Chunky Gumbo!" Makana said as she helped herself to the soup.

~AFTER DINNER~

The girls entered Makana's room again and they were now thinking of where to go and with whom.

"How about Middle Earth? We can meet Legolas and Frodo?" Makana suggested.

"mm, I was thinking of a vacation."

"That's fine too!"

"Question is, where?" Dionjanae asked her red-head best friend. Makana circled around her bedroom and spotted the Disney Cruise Line Vacation Planning DVD on her desk.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?"

"We'll go on a Disney Cruise!"

"Genius! You are a Genius

"Really? More of a genius than Mr. Kaku?"

"Obviously, hun!"

"Cool! So... now we need to think of the details: Which ship?"

the two friends paused and said in perfect unison.

"Disney Fantasy!"

"Okay..."

"Now with whom?"

"OH OH! I know!"

"Who, Dion?"

"That Game that you like so much... What was it again?"

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"Yeah that's it!" Dionjanae said.

"NOW YOU'RE TALKING!" Makana said in glee and they discussed more about it and they finally decided everything. Once they did so, Makana's parents had gone to bed for it was around eleven at night.

Makana typed what they wanted on her computer and transfered the information to the machine.

"Done! You ready, Dion?" Makana asked.

She nodded and Makana pressed GO and it apparated the two into another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: It worked!

Makana landed on her bedroom floor while Dionjanae landed on her bed.

"Lucky!" Makana groaned out of pain.

"Sorry..." Dionjanae said.

All of a sudden, Makana could smell the smell of coffee being made.

She logged on her computer and checked the date

"Oh your god!"

"What?"

"It's June 4th!"

"What!? Outta the way!" Dionjanae said as she bumped her hips into her friend and Makana fell.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god! It worked!"

"Heh! I know right!"

Dionjanae looked around. "Hey... Where's our stuff?"

"They might be out in the living room."

...pause...

"Follow!" Makana said and they both walked tiredly into the living room and saw all of their luggage.

"Well, Good morning sleepy princesses!" They both turned to see Makana's father addressing them with a cup of coffee.

"You two look like you need some coffee,"

"Yes, please, thank you daddy!" Makana said gleefully as she sipped the hot coffee.

Once everyone was up, including Makana's sisters and their children: Emma, Ella, and Samuel, they all sat down to breakfast. Makana scoffed down the waffles and poured maple syrup into her mouth. Dionjanae laughed, Samuel thought it was genius while the rest looked at her like she was a maniac.

"Anxious, Makana?" Steph asked.

"How'd you know?" Makana said after she swallowed.

"Well... this will be your first Disney Cruise and this will also be your first plane ride to Florida." Kris answered.

All of a sudden an Alarm went off.

"Oh. Makana, Dionjanae, it's time to head to the Airport." Steph said while smiling kindly.

"Cool!... Where's our stuff?"

"Dad and Uncle Brian put them in the Mom's van" Emma stated.

"Ohhhhh..." Makana said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dionjanae said in excitment.

Both sisters and Children went with the two girls to the airport.

Once at the airport Makana and Dionjanae retrieved their luggage and all seven of them entered the airport.

A kind sir informed that he will take their luggage and place them in the plane for them.

"Thank you," They all said. Another kind sir escorted them to where the other students were.

"Did you make this into a class trip?" Dionjanae whispered.

"Maybe!"

They both laughed quietly and they found the rest of the students. "We don't leave until another hour?" Makana asked herself looking at the flight schedule.

"Not for another hour?"

"I know..."

"Aw man..." Dionjanae said.

"Um you didn't include Toby and Markell right?"

"Right,"

"Okay. Just making sure"

"Okay,"

They both sat down where her sisters were and they both played with the kids until it was time to leave.

Makana, Dion, and everyone else grabbed their carry on bags and boarded the plane. Makana's sisters and their children went back home.

"I can NOT wait!" Makana said.

"For the cruise, I know."

"No, the plane ride!"

"Oh that's right, you've never been on one have you?"

"Nope!"

"Well now's a great time to expirience it!"

"I know right!"

They entered the plane and Dion and Makana sat next to each other. They waited for everyone to be seated and they took off. Makana almost screamed by the impact.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Have you heard?

After the take off, Makana found that planes are relaxing. There was no turbulance so far and she almost drifted to sleep. Logan McColley, one of Makana's guy friends creeped up above the back of his chair to look at them.

"Hey... hey, girls!"

"What?" Dionjanae snapped. She was was never fond with Makana's choice of guy friends. "Their all weird" she'd always say.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard about what?" I asked calmly.

"That the Kingdom Hearts characters are on the ship?"

"That's stupid, Logan, why would they want to join us when they are busy with their own lives?" Dionjanae said. She knew that they were coming but she had to play along with the story of this world.

"That's the thing! No one knows why they are doing this. BUT I am sooo going to hang out with them!" Logan said.

"As if!" Makana said as she rolled her eyes.

"You just wait, Makana! They all will want to hang out with me and Jonzell and company!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

Makana heard Jonzell beside Logan go "ooooooo!"

"I'll bet you five dollars!"

"Only five?"

"Hey! I need souvineers and stuff!"

"Whatever! And if I lose... You can rub it in my face all the trip!"

"Deal!"

They shook hands and Logan sat back down in his seat.

An hour has gone by and they are in florida; almost to Orlando.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land on Orlando's International Airport."

As the two girls fasten their seatbelts Makana said. "Disney Fantasy, here we come!"

"Yay! I can't wait!" Dionjanae said.

They waited a bit and they lifted themselves out of their seats and exited the plane. They knew that their luggage will be in thier rooms waiting for them. All of the Teachers guided the students to the Disney Cruise Line busses.

There were a lot of busses and Makana and Dionjanae entered the first one.

"Oh my gosh I can't waiiiit!" Dionjanae said. "How many times have you said that?"

"I don't know! and I don't care!" Makana shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Finally the busses started to move and Makana could barely hold in a scream. And they weren't even on the boat yet! Dionjanae raised her right eyebrow at Makana and they both laughed. "Hey, where's the machine, by the way?"

"It's in my carry on"

"Oh, okay! Just making sure!" Dionjanae said. "But why do you have it with you?" "Just in case someone finds the machine, it won't happen if I have it on me!"

"Good thinking!"

"I know right!" The rest of the ride was in silence.

Until... "Hey! Dion! I see it! I see it!" and sure enough, the Disney Fantasy was there at the dock waiting for them. Makana really then had a hard time keeping in a scream. The busses came to a holt and everyone exited the busses.


End file.
